


Вернись ко мне

by Taisiya1895



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Episode Fix-it, F/F, Nightmares, Season/Series 01, Sharing a Bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisiya1895/pseuds/Taisiya1895
Summary: Вернись ко мне, думает Шерлок. А вслух говорит:– Вернись домой.Они плачут до тех пор, пока вновь не обретают твердую почву под ногами.





	Вернись ко мне

**Author's Note:**

Поезда грохочут; стремительные и громкие, они заглушают рыдания. Под ними, свернувшись в клубок, плачет женщина. Ее волосы растрепались, глаза покраснели. Неглубокие вдохи – прерывистые, как звуки колес на дороге, – не слышны, но ощутимы. Ее крики тоже затихли.  
«Вато!»  
Имя звучало словно молитва. Словно у нее не осталось ничего, кроме имени.  
«Вато!»  
Шерлок не терпит уязвимости, и все же она переполнена ею до краев. Волосы прилипают ко лбу, влажному от пота, а лицо искажает болезненное выражение. Боже, неужели она плачет? Это похоже на крещендо: она не может никого спасти, и Вато, с ее длинным списком бойфрендов, подвергается опасности, а затем – руки Шерлок дрожат, дрожат, дрожат – убийство.  
Она не двигается, пока ноги не начинают неметь, а поезда не затихают. Вокруг никого не видно, и ее слабые возгласы все еще нарушают тишину. По крайней мере, никто не увидит ее, сломленную и разбитую, в этом укромном месте.  
«Вато!»  
Приближаются шаги. Шерлок узнала бы их где угодно: медленные, спускающиеся вниз по лестнице утром... поспешные, когда они вдвоем торопятся на дело... мягкие, когда она думает и бродит по комнате. Сейчас эти шаги осторожные, нерешительные и успокаивающие – все одновременно. Вато.

– Шерлок? – в ее голосе слышны слезы.

Шерлок закрывает глаза и делает вдох. Она пытается заставить свое сердце умолкнуть, пытается вновь превратить свой разум в книжный шкаф, но теперь все, что там есть – это беспорядок, путаница из страха и волнения. Она не знает, будет ли ее разум прежним, она едва способна сдержать рыдания в своей груди. 

– Ты... – Шерлок не может открыть глаза. Она не вынесет, если Вато увидит ее такой. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо потом. – Ты поверишь мне?  
– Я не... понимаю. Почему ты уб... – голос Вато надламывается на слове «убила», и между ними повисает тишина.  
– Я... – Шерлок открывает глаза. Тени блуждают по лицу Вато, и она так печальна, так красива в тусклом вечернем свете. – Он...  
– Скажи мне, что у тебя была причина, – Вато закрывает лицо руками. – Скажи мне, что ты не убивала всех тех людей, а Мория...

Глаза Шерлок блестят. Она должна убедить Вато поверить ей, потому что иначе... она даже не хочет думать, на что будет способна Марико.

– Он собирался распространить вирус, – шепчет Шерлок, и ее голос устойчив настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Она пытается подняться на ноги, но ее колени слабы, и она слишком сильно дрожит. – Меня оклеветали.  
– Нет!  
– Исключи невозможное, и то, что останется...

Голос Шерлок больше ей не подчиняется, ее глаза уже не пронзают, как прежде. Теперь она бесполезна и беззащитна.

– О, – осознание накатывает на Вато волнами. Она отнимает руки от лица. Их взгляды встречаются – Шерлок пытается без слов сказать, что ей жаль, что у нее не было выбора, что она не могла ничего изменить, но она знает, что Вато не увидит этого. Она никогда не видит. – Но как он мог? Я думала, он... я думала, мы...  
– Твоя наивность тебя погубит, - Шерлок поднимается на ноги и опирается на стену, чтобы прийти в себя. Она больше не будет слабой; она отбросила уязвимость, как плащ, и теперь ей холодно и неуютно. – На кого он работал, как ты думаешь?  
– Я не знаю!  
– Акира Мориваки? – Шерлок наносит последний удар. – Или, если это имя тебе более знакомо, Марико Ирикава?   
– Доктор Ирикава? – Вато яростно качает головой. – Это невозможно.

Шерлок смеется, и смех этот горький.

– Забавно, что ты доверяла им больше, чем мне, не так ли? – она медленно выпрямляется, царапая руку о кирпич.   
– Что я должна была думать?! – голос Вато отдается эхом от пустой станции. – Ты холодная, ты жестокая, ты угрожала убить Шибата! Ты не хочешь быть моей подругой! Ты убила моего парня!  
– Твоего парня, – Шерлок подходит к ней так близко, что может почувствовать ее тепло, согревающее и успокаивающее. – Как долго ты знала его? О, верно...  
– Прекрати, – голос Вато срывается снова, и огонек затухает в ее глазах, а по щекам бегут слезы. Они стоят лицом к лицу, одинаково поверженные. – Просто прекрати.

Наступает тишина.

– Я не знаю, что делать, Шерлок.

Вернись ко мне, думает Шерлок. А вслух говорит:

– Вернись домой.

Они плачут до тех пор, пока вновь не обретают твердую почву под ногами.

***  
Дома странно тихо, когда они возвращаются. Поднос с чаем от миссис Хатано стоит, всеми позабытый, на кухонном столе, и ночь встречает их закрытыми шторами и мрачной улыбкой инспектора Реймона. Он кладет руку на плечо Шерлок, когда они входят в гостиную. Полиции здесь нет, он одет не по-рабочему, волосы взлохмачены. 

– Добро пожаловать, – бормочет он. – Твой брат со всем разобрался. Ты свободна.

Шерлок молча проходит мимо него, и Вато слабо улыбается. Тишина окутывает их.

– Чаю? – спрашивает Вато, чьи глаза затуманены слезами. – Кажется, здесь холодно.

Шерлок падает в кресло и закрывает глаза, окунаясь в знакомую атмосферу дома и чувствуя себя более защищенной. Она может почувствовать, как Вато мешкает и колеблется, будто бы ей здесь не рады.

– Чего ты хочешь от меня? – задает честный вопрос Шерлок.  
– Я просто хотела быть твоей подругой.  
– А вместо этого получила беглую преступницу.  
– Я... – Вато делает резкий вдох. – Мне жаль, Шерлок. Я должна была верить тебе, но...  
– Моих слов и меня самой было недостаточно, я знаю, – и никогда не будет, добавляет она про себя. – Все, чего тебе хотелось, это бегать вокруг своего фотографа и вашего милого психотерапевта.  
– Все совсем не так!  
– А как же тогда? Расскажи, будь добра, – страх и боль вспыхивают в груди Шерлок. – Хотя бы раз в жизни воспользуйся своим мозгом! С чего бы мне, занимающейся расследованием преступлений, убивать людей? И делать это с помощью вируса? Я могла бы придумать что-то получше.  
– Мне совсем не хотелось, чтобы это была ты, – шепчет Вато.  
– Но ты все равно вызвала полицию, на всякий случай, – Шерлок улыбается. Это должно было звучать саркастично, однако вышло скорее грустно.  
– Я не делала этого, клянусь! Я бы никогда не поступила так...  
– Неважно, – Шерлок поворачивается к компьютеру. Этот разговор ложится тяжестью на ее сердце. И речь не об убийстве или преступлении. Она ощущает тонкий намек на эмоции и чувства (любовь?), просачивающиеся между строк, и она не может – не будет – иметь с этим дело. – У нас есть дело.  
– Могу я... – начинает Вато. – Могу ли я...  
– Да, – просто отвечает Шерлок. – Но ради бога, держись подальше от своего психотерапевта.

Вато всхлипывает и стремительно подходит к компьютеру. Кажется, она полна желания включиться в работу, несмотря на обстоятельства. Шерлок видит, как она вновь возводит вокруг себя стены, как выражение ее лица возвращается к некоему подобию нормальности. Она видит это, потому что притворяется тоже.  
Каждый день.

***  
Они живут в хитросплетенной имитации своей жизни до Мория. Даже после разоблачения Марико их отношения остаются неустойчивыми. Мысли о предательстве и убийстве, травмах и боли поглощают все вокруг, заполняют собой все пространство их квартиры. Даже их взгляды кажутся отравленными этим ядом.  
Шерлок пытается игнорировать это. Она пытается игнорировать рыдания Вато за дверью ванной комнаты после тяжелой ночи. Она пытается игнорировать шрамы на ее плечах, когда ее халат слегка соскальзывает, и мешки под ее глазами, и уголки ее губ, изгибающихся в грустной улыбке. 

Но ей это не удается. Она подмешивает домашнее успокоительное в ее чай, берет ее с собой на интересные дела, ведет себя как можно более раздражающе, подшучивая над инспектором Реймоном. Она кладет больше сахара в утренний чай Вато, утюжит ее одежду, играет на виолончели по вечерам, чтобы избавить ее от кошмаров. Но Вато этого не замечает. Она никогда не замечала, даже в самом начале, когда любовь Шерлок к ней только начинала распускаться, словно цветок. 

Однажды ночью, полной ее собственных кошмаров о заряженном пистолете и человеке на крыше, Шерлок просыпается от криков Вато. Она распахивает дверь в ее комнату. Рядом с Вато на кровати – пустое место, словно предназначенное для Шерлок, и она забирается туда без колебаний. Она поднимает покрывало и ложится лицом к спине Вато, нежно кладя руку на ее шрамы. Крики прекращаются.

– Спи, – шепчет Шерлок.

***  
– Мория, – говорит Вато несколько часов спустя, когда обе они уже проснулись. – Он... я хотела быть любимой. Я хотела сказочную свадьбу и семью, и чтобы все было замечательно. Я хотела, чтобы меня понимали.  
– Я понимаю тебя, – отвечает Шерлок, прослеживая пальцами линии ее шрамов.  
– И доктор Ирикава... – Вато вздыхает. – Она была такой милой. Она дала мне надежду. Я не могу... как они могут быть плохими?  
– Люди не всегда такие, какими ты их считаешь.  
– Я такая глупая, я...  
\- Ты не могла знать, что у них были дурные намерения. Они были идеальными преступниками.  
– Преступниками. Звучит так нереалистично.

Наступает тишина.

– Почему ты называешь себя «Шерлок»?  
– А почему ты скрываешь свои шрамы?  
– Это не одно и то же!  
– Разве?  
– Почему ты здесь? Почему ты... говоришь со мной?  
– Я устала, – шепчет Шерлок, сжимая ее плечо. – Я устала.

Вато больше не ходит на свидания. Это хорошо, думает Шерлок, когда она не возвращается домой с очередным мужчиной. Тишина между ними постепенно исчезает, раны залечиваются, и они снова совпадают друг с другом, снова находят общий ритм – поддразнивают и спорят, расследуют преступления и выживают.

Только теперь Шерлок спит в постели Вато.

Они не обсуждают это. Однажды Вато попыталась, но Шерлок захлопнула дверь перед ее носом. Они не могут и не будут говорить об этом. Шерлок не понимает, что все это значит, но ей нельзя позволить себе быть уязвимой и откровенной – какая бы борьба ни велась в ее сердце, у нее все еще есть здравый смысл.  
Они обе лучше спят. Им больше не снятся кошмары. И даже если по утрам они просыпаются в обнимку, сплетаясь руками и ногами, а лицо Шерлок спрятано в волосах Вато... что ж, они не обсуждают это.  
Они не обсуждают это, когда инспектор Реймон приходит к ним, чтобы отыскать свой пропавший (украденный) значок, и Шерлок говорит, что он лежит в их комнате. Они не обсуждают это, когда Вато называет эту комнату их общей, жалуясь миссис Хатано на сквозняк. Они не обсуждают это, когда Вато выходит из ванной и останавливается в дверном проеме в своем халате, а Шерлок не может оторвать от нее взгляд, потому что она выглядит словно ангел в лунном сиянии. Они не обсуждают это, когда посреди ночи Вато поворачивается лицом к Шерлок, и они дышат одним воздухом, и это так близко...  
Они просто не говорят об этом. 

***  
– Я хочу завести кошку, – заявляет Шерлок после очень напряженного дела, пока Вато мягкими прикосновениями обрабатывает рану на ее лбу. – Сейчас.  
– Зачем?  
– Они чрезвычайно изобретательны и, возможно, знают больше, чем ты, – улыбается Шерлок. – Хотя это не так уж и сложно, не так ли?  
– Ты такая грубая! – Вато прикусывает губу, накладывая швы. – Я думаю, что ты любишь кошек.  
– Мне плевать на животных.  
– То же самое ты говорила о детях, – усмехается Вато. – Просто признай, что любишь кошек.  
– Ни за что. Поторопись.  
– Хм.

Вато проводит рукой по ее волосам, когда заканчивает, и они не говорят об этом.

Они берут к себе двух кошек, потому что, по словам Вато, если бы они взяли одну, то ей было бы одиноко. Теперь она частенько обнаруживает, что Шерлок спит на диване, пока кошки лежат на ее животе, и от этой картины у нее всегда перехватывает дыхание.

***  
Это происходит на Рождество. Шерлок играет на виолончели, а кошки лежат у ее ног, прикрыв глаза. За окном все заметает снегом, пока Вато наслаждается абсолютным покоем. Здесь нет Мория, Марико, убийств и войны, есть только Шерлок и теплый уют их дома.

– Я люблю тебя, – шепчет Вато, а затем изумленно прижимает руки ко рту.

Шерлок продолжает играть, будто она ничего не слышала. Может, и так. Вато не знает, почему она это сказала и хочет ли она быть услышанной. Она не знает, что это значит и что произойдет, если прошлое будет прощено и забыто, потому что они не говорят об этом.

Это происходит в воскресное утро. Вато собирается приготовить завтрак и принести его на подносе, и, когда она выходит из комнаты, Шерлок шепчет:

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

Она не знает, что Вато прислоняется к двери с обратной стороны, потому что ее колени дрожат, потому что она не может в это поверить...  
Есть так много всего, что останавливает Вато. Это пистолет на крыше и улыбающееся лицо Мория, это грустные вечера, печаль и пустой взгляд Шерлок. Это те утра, когда они обе слишком устали, чтобы разговаривать, и безрадостное, жестокое напоминание о том, что Шерлок не способна никого полюбить. Она даже никогда не была ее подругой.  
Должно быть, Вато неправильно расслышала.

***  
Шерлок целует ее в глухом переулке – после того, как человек, похожий на Мория, пытается застрелить их обеих. Вато ощущает ее мягкие руки в своих волосах и прикосновение ее пальто к своим бедрам, тепло ее кожи и... боже, эти ощущения кажутся правильными. Вот что ей было нужно.  
Вато забывает о своих шрамах и о людях, которые предавали ее. Когда Шерлок отступает, ее губы выглядят припухшими, а глаза горят. Вато тянет ее обратно за рукав пальто, и она знает, что произойдет дальше.

Они не будут говорить об этом.

Шерлок целует ее снова, на этот раз – нежнее. Она собирает губами слезы на ее щеках и морщинки вокруг глаз, когда Вато улыбается. И Вато не может сказать, когда она влюбилась – возможно, это случилось в самый первый день, когда их глаза встретились. Даже когда Шерлок была жестокой... Да, они не будут говорить об этом. Пока не будут.

***  
– Шерлок? – спрашивает Вато посреди ночи. – Кто ты на самом деле?  
Шерлок не отвечает.

– Ты мечтала об этом? – спрашивает Вато одним угрюмым вечером.  
Шерлок не отвечает.

– Почему ты никогда не влюблялась? – спрашивает Вато после скучного дела.  
Шерлок не отвечает.

– Просто поговори со мной! – взрывается Вато в самом разгаре беседы, когда они обедают едой на вынос. Шерлок удивленно взмахивает вилкой.  
– Прошу прощения, разве категоризация плесени – это недостаточно интересно для тебя?  
– Я тебя не понимаю! – Вато вскакивает на ноги. Кошки на коленях Шерлок устало открывают глаза, чтобы взглянуть на нее. – Ты врываешься в мою жизнь со своими... преступлениями и ужасно поступаешь со мной, ты убиваешь моего парня, а затем спишь в моей постели! Ты говоришь, что мы не подруги, а затем целуешь меня и покупаешь кошек вместе со мной, и смущаешь меня, и всегда заботишься о том, как я себя чувствую!

Шерлок моргает.

– Вот как? – спрашивает она мягко. – Тогда ты невыносимая и раздражающая, и ты следуешь за мной повсюду. Ты ничего не можешь сделать как следует, обременяешь меня своими парнями, которых, попрошу заметить, можно назвать лишь самыми нелепыми обезьянами на планете. Ты не следуешь моим правилам, во всем меня обвиняешь и слишком многого от меня ждешь.

Шерлок делает шаг вперед.

– Но все же ты моя самая первая подруга, и я должна сказать – в первый и единственный раз, – что я абсолютно и бесповоротно влюблена в тебя.  
Вато роняет свою вилку.  
– Закрой рот, – усмехается Шерлок. – Муха залетит.  
– Ч-что?  
– Доедай свой обед.

***  
– Шерлок, – выдыхает Вато, выходя из ванной несколько дней спустя и останавливаясь в дверном проеме. Ее глаза полны слез, но эти слезы – счастливые. Шерлок смотрит на нее, сидя в постели. – Я... я тоже тебя люблю. Я не знаю, как и почему, и это смущает меня, и это глупо, но...  
– Тшш, – останавливает ее Шерлок. – Просто иди в постель.


End file.
